


Break

by Depr3ssedL1ngu1n1



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, lots of ‘bro’, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depr3ssedL1ngu1n1/pseuds/Depr3ssedL1ngu1n1
Summary: In which Alex is nocturnal and Zach is in love.





	Break

For Alex insomnia was a given and night was just another time to look at stupid shit online. That’s why it wasn’t uncommon for him to doze off during lunch. 

“Dude this is the third time this week,” said Zach, catching Alex in his fit of sleeplessness. “You can’t keep sleeping on me during lunch,” Zach shifted uneasily. “We’re starting to get looks.”

“So let them look.”

Zach knew it was a lost cause when his breathing evened, after all it was just a bro taking a nap on his fellow bro’s shoulder, right? Wrong. 

Though he had protested Zach didn’t truly feel the need to, he didn’t want to look as though he didn’t mind, and the truth was he didn’t. In fact it felt all too right. 

Maybe that was the problem. 

⧫

It gets worse the next week; They’re watching some obscure film Zach forgot the name of when Alex leans into him. 

It would be no problem if Alex was at least a quarter sleepy, but night betrays him and Alex, amazingly nocturnal Alex, is totally awake. 

The film is incredibly boring but still, it could be the best movie Zach’s ever seen and he’d still be distracted by their close proximity. His heart is absolutely pounding and Alex is totally unfazed. In fact he seems incredibly interested in the movie, eyes glued to it. 

That’s when there’s a flash of light, a pause and then a sharp noise that cuts through the comfortable atmosphere. 

Alex grabs Zach’s hand in a pit of thrill and doesn’t realize until the credits roll. 

Zach watches him look down at their intertwined fingers and pulls his hand away. 

“Sorry man.” 

Zach gives a small smile. “It’s good bro.” And it was.

He intertwines their fingers again.


End file.
